


Rendez-vous

by SansuishiH



Category: Shin Sangokumusou | Dynasty Warriors
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Romance
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 15:02:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5971248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansuishiH/pseuds/SansuishiH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Con un lieve sorriso sulle labbra morbide, Zhang He superò l’ultima camera del corridoio e si soffermò qualche istante per affacciarsi all’unica finestra aperta, dalla quale entravano sottili gocce d’acqua ed il fresco notturno: una pioggia estiva, di quelle che rinfrancavano lo spirito e rinfrescavano la calura fiaccante di giornate peculiarmente lunghe.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rendez-vous

Il dolce scroscio della pioggia che picchiettava delicatamente contro le finestre riempiva l’aria fresca di una serenità peculiare molto rara, tipica dei momenti vissuti tra uno scontro e l’altro – quei pochi giorni in cui ci si dedicava alle proprie famiglie, prima di tornare a cavalcare verso il prossimo campo di battaglia.  
La notte portava con sé la solita sensazione di calma mista a sospetto, mentre all’interno del palazzo la quiete regnava sovrana; sicuramente in molti non stavano riposando all’interno delle proprie stanze, traditi dalle fioche luci che trasparivano attraverso gli spiragli dei rispettivi uscii.  
Con un lieve sorriso sulle labbra morbide, Zhang He superò l’ultima camera del corridoio e si soffermò qualche istante per affacciarsi all’unica finestra aperta, dalla quale entravano sottili gocce d’acqua ed il fresco notturno: una pioggia estiva, di quelle che rinfrancavano lo spirito e rinfrescavano la calura fiaccante di giornate peculiarmente lunghe. L’acqua bagnò poco a poco le pantofole di fine stoffa del Generale che scrutava il manto serale coperto da nubi scure, affascinato dalla poesia di un simile istante: sebbene non fosse solito darsi alla scrittura di componimenti, era solito leggerne volentieri, apprezzandone l’eleganza e lo stile. Così, proprio come amava le parole che esprimevano determinate immagini, era solito soffermarsi a godere della bellezza di quelle stesse scene descritte nelle sue poesie preferite.  
Il suo signore lo stava attendendo e non era famoso per apprezzare i ritardi dei sottoposti… tuttavia, in qualità di amante avrebbe potuto farlo attendere poco più del dovuto, stuzzicando la sua impazienza ed il suo desiderio.  
Il giardino interno, decisamente poco adorno e più funzionale, era pattugliato da due guardie che stavano al riparo sotto una sporgenza, curandosi di fare attenzione ad eventuali anomalie e tenendo a portata di mano le proprie armi. Una breve folata di vento mosse dolcemente il lembo inferiore dei vestiti che indossavano, mentre le foglie delle piante si agitavano dolcemente a ritmo delle gocce che picchiettavano su di esse. Sebbene Zhang He non riuscisse a trovare nulla di poetico nella fanghiglia creata dalla commistione di terreno polveroso ed acqua, i piccoli cerchi che si allargavano nelle pozzanghere sembravano dettare una sorta di melodia musicale, uno spettacolo puramente estetico.  
Tornando a sorridere tra sé, il Generale scosse appena il capo come a scrollarsi di dosso una tenera malinconia dovuta alla pioggia. Si accorse solo dopo un momento che le calzature che indossava erano ormai totalmente bagnate d’acqua, così chiuse la finestra per non bagnare ulteriormente il corridoio e, pantofole in mano, si diresse a piedi nudi verso le stanze del suo signore, collocate all’altro lato dell’edificio. Leggiadro, scivolava nella notte senza far rumore, proprio come sul campo di battaglia: con un po’ di accortezza, nessuno si sarebbe accorto del suo passaggio e, come al solito, le guardie personali del sovrano Wei avrebbero eseguito gli ordini e lo avrebbero fatto passare senza problemi.  
Sentì un fioco suono di risatine femminili passando per un altro corridoio, ma non vi diede peso, avendo ancora in mente la poesia di quel particolare momento della nottata. Tutto assorto, non gli sembrò nemmeno assurdo non pensare, probabilmente per la prima volta da che aveva avuto il privilegio di essere l’amante del suo signore, a come avrebbe potuto catturare la sua attenzione o affascinarlo.  
Così, calzature bagnate in mano, fece un cenno del capo alle guardie che l’avevano lasciato passare, come da istruzioni, e si intrufolò lì dove nessuno avrebbe più potuto scorgerlo: l’anticamera delle stanze di Cao Cao, naturalmente deserta laddove, solitamente, si intratteneva la concubina di turno.  
Lasciate le pantofole all’uscio, Zhang He proseguì il proprio cammino, i piedi ormai freddi per il contatto col pavimento nudo – non si accorse nemmeno di questo, mentre non si annunciava ed entrava disinvolto in camera da letto: un piccolo gesto insolente per stuzzicare ancor di più il suo signore poco paziente.  
“Mio signore…” mormorò dolcemente, con una certa familiarità tipica degli amanti di lunga data.  
“Alla buon’ora.”  
Cao Cao, accigliato, mise via la pergamena che stava leggendo svogliatamente e si alzò, abbandonando lo scrittoio personale per avvicinarsi all’altro: nonostante l’evidente differenza d’altezza, non ci fu alcun imbarazzo da parte di entrambi mentre il più basso allungava una mano verso il fermaglio sottile che teneva fermi i capelli del Generale. Era ormai un rituale: al signore di Zhang He piaceva slegargli i capelli non appena possibile, amava intrecciare le lisce ciocche alle dita per sentirne la sensazione piacevole sotto i polpastrelli… amava semplicemente osservare il proprio amante senza alcuna costrizione, totalmente spoglio di orpelli.  
“Sei in ritardo.” Fece notare al proprio Generale, tuttavia senza essere realmente infastidito.  
“Non sapete che un buon amante sa farsi desiderare?”  
Il sovrano Wei scrutò intensamente la pelle chiara del collo dell’altro risaltare contro il viola della veste da notte riccamente decorata che Zhang He indossava, poi osservò le lunghe dita del suo Generale farsi strada attraverso gli strati di stoffa, quasi come in un moto ipnotico ed invitante, raggiungendo la chiusura del vestito indossato… ma non fece altro, attendendo uno sprone o giocando con il suo desiderio.  
“Ho una lunga esperienza in materia di amanti.”  
“Amanti donne.”  
“Certe cose valgono per tutti.”  
Zhang He, fingendo un moto di distrazione, si scostò per avvicinarsi alla finestra, abbracciandosi con un solo braccio mentre la apriva per mostrargli il panorama all’esterno. “Solo alcune, tuttavia.” Ribatté pacato, carezzandosi con cura quel po’ di pelle che aveva scoperto, come in un tacito invito.  
“Naturalmente. Ammetterai, però, che cose come la passione o il desiderio sono universali…”  
“Avete ragione. Devo concordare: è molta la vostra esperienza in merito, mio signore.”  
“Sono solo un amante della bellezza e della grazia.”  
“Ed io sono qui per darvene.” Convenne il Generale, sorridendo calorosamente al proprio amante: così come disfare la coda nella quale egli raccoglieva i capelli era per il suo signore una sorta di rito, lo era anche ripetere quella rassicurazione molto implicita, quasi a non volerla far cogliere ad estranei. “Anche la notte, oggi, ha intenzione di donarvi la propria bellezza. Guardate…”  
Cao Cao si avvicinò curioso alla finestra, passando una mano sul fianco del suo amante per stringerlo appena, in un moto di possessività; scrutò i piccoli cerchi d’acqua che si allargavano ritmicamente nelle pozzanghere, ne ascoltò il dolce scroscio ed inspirò profondamente l’aria fresca di quella notte, beandosi della sensazione di pace provata e rigenerandosi dopo una giornata molto calda.  
“Questa splendida pioggia meriterebbe un componimento, non credete?”  
Il sovrano Wei si limitò ad annuire, gettando uno sguardo distratto al proprio scrittoio come se si aspettasse una richiesta diretta da parte del proprio amante, proprio come le sue concubine erano solite farne – poeta apprezzato, considerava tuttavia un compito ingrato scrivere su richiesta.  
Non arrivò alcuna richiesta.  
“Junyi…”  
“Ve l’ho detto: non sono come le vostre concubine.”  
“Lo vedo.”  
Il Generale lasciò la finestra aperta e si scostò di poco, appena un paio di passi, stringendosi nella veste da camera indossata mentre un breve refolo si faceva strada tra i pochi strati di tessuto leggero indossato, facendolo rabbrividire dolcemente. Pur desiderando poter sottolineare che non era il caso di trattarlo alla stregua di una semplice concubina il cui unico compito sarebbe stato quello di far figli, Zhang He sapeva bene di essere il primo amante di Cao Cao e, in quanto tale, capiva di dover semplicemente mostrare di non essere associabile ad una concubina: ne dedusse che discutere di questo sarebbe stato superfluo, forse persino controproducente. Decise così di tenere per sé il proprio commento, preferendo invece iniziare a slacciare i piccoli nodi che tenevano chiusa la sua veste ben rifinita; scoprì poco a poco il proprio corpo pulito e profumato, mostrando le cicatrici da battaglia senza alcun pudore, quasi ostentandole come simbolo di lealtà.  
Osservando intensamente i movimenti leggeri e delicati della stoffa che scivolava leggiadra verso il basso, scoprendo porzioni di pelle sempre più piacevoli, Cao Cao si morse il labbro inferiore e, sospirando di desiderio, chiuse frettolosamente la finestra: più che un gesto di cortesia, era un modo per evitare che uno dei suoi Generali migliori si ammalasse stupidamente.  
“Avreste potuto scaldarmi, mio signore…”  
“Una cosa non esclude l’altra.”  
Finalmente, il sovrano Wei allungò una mano per carezzare lentamente la pelle fragrante così simile a quella di una donna, eppure dall’odore così diverso… ma la morbidezza era quella, sebbene interrotta da piccoli segni mostrati con orgoglio. Cao Cao sapeva che Zhang He era quasi ossessionato da un concetto di bellezza non necessariamente classico e che era molto orgoglioso delle proprie ferite di guerra, simbolo di forza e lealtà: così, chinò il capo a baciarne una poco più in basso del petto, una ferita non molto profonda, ma il cui segno sembrava più recente. Lambì la cicatrice piano, sentendo la differenza di consistenza sulla lingua; con le mani, finiva di denudare il suo amante, carezzando la linea poco accentuata dei fianchi per stringerli e sentirne la forza sotto le dita, i muscoli appena contratti nel tentativo di subire passivamente un piacere che faceva sospirare il Generale a mezza voce.  
Ormai con la veste raccolta malamente attorno alle caviglie, Zhang He passò le dita tra i capelli del suo signore con delicatezza, sciogliendo l’acconciatura con sapienza e pazienza, solleticando appena il collo con dita fresche. Senza chiedere alcun permesso, iniziò a disfare le piccole chiusure dei vestiti elaborati indossati dall’altro, sospirando di piacere ad ogni piccolo morso lasciato sul suo petto da denti affilati, seguiti da una breve scia di baci dati con labbra umide; per un momento il Generale si chiese se il superiore fosse solito disfarsi di vesti ed orpelli ogni volta che si trovava in dolce compagnia – si rispose con vaghezza, la mente annebbiata da un piacere sempre crescente mentre le dita ruvide di Cao Cao arrivavano tra le sue gambe per carezzarlo senza vergogna, che non aveva importanza. In fondo, non era forse sempre così appassionato in sua compagnia?  
   Trascinandosi verso il letto, seguito prontamente dal suo signore, si sedette sul bordo per allungarsi verso l’interno, lasciando che la propria veste da camera cadesse leggera sul pavimento e rivelando così la propria nudità totale, svelando al proprio amante che non aveva indossato null’altro al di sotto di essa proprio per compiacerlo. Sorrise di cuore alla visione del proprio amante che, un ginocchio sul letto, si stagliava verso di lui incurante dei capelli che ricadevano sulle spalle ancora coperte dai vestiti aperti sul davanti a mostrare la sua figura nuda; Zhang He allungò una mano per poggiarla sul petto di Cao Cao, carezzando con la punta delle dita i capezzoli piccoli e scuri mentre cercava le labbra dell’altro con le proprie: vennero subito incontrate da quelle insolitamente morbide del suo amante e schiuse per un bacio passionale, pieno di desiderio.  
Presto anche il resto degli abiti del sovrano Wei vennero via; il suo lieve tremore infreddolito fu accolto dal sottoposto con un abbraccio stretto e le cosce lunghe di Zhang He si schiusero per fargli posto: aveva la pelle calda, il corpo bollente in quel punto. Cao Cao afferrò ciocche lisce di capelli incredibilmente lunghi, un vezzo personale del suo amante che egli stesso adorava alimentare; godette della sensazione setosa tra le dita, del calore delle cosce che gli cingevano i fianchi e del profumo delicato, tuttavia prettamente mascolino, che saliva dal corpo slanciato che gli stava sotto: piccoli particolari da esteta, indubbiamente, eppure il condottiero raramente aveva provato tanto piacere con tutti i sensi. Gli era sembrato inconcepibile sentirsi attratto da un uomo, avendo una giustificata reputazione di seduttore di donne sposate, eppure sentiva di poter godere di tutti i sensi soltanto in compagnia dell’altro; lentamente, aveva imparato ad apprezzare piccoli dettagli marginali come l’odore della pelle o la sensazione dei capelli puliti sotto le dita, cose a cui raramente aveva badato, preferendo bearsi della semplice avvenenza delle proprie partner e concubine.  
“Magnifico…” mormorò sulle labbra del proprio amante, complimentandolo senza giri di parole.  
Zhang He, dal canto suo, scrutò affascinato i lineamenti del suo signore, percorrendo il contorno del viso ruvido di barba con dita leggere. Sentiva l’urgenza di avere di più crescere in lui, un calore che si faceva bruciante di frustrazione… eppure, adorava sentire il coinvolgimento di tutti i sensi dell’altro, il suo semplice complimento era ciò che più lo gratificava. Così, il respiro appena affannato, chiuse con forza le cosce sui fianchi di Cao Cao e strinse insieme i loro bacini, cercando un contatto più profondo, un piacere che stentava ad arrivare e la cui mancanza rendeva quell’eccitazione quasi insopportabile.  
Quando, finalmente, le dita del sovrano Wei arrivarono in basso, sfiorando tra le gambe di entrambi, il Generale si lasciò andare ad un sospiro privo di vergogna e cercò le labbra del suo signore con le proprie, desideroso di ricevere attenzioni dirette… di averne sempre di più, fino a raggiungere l’estasi. Abbracciò con fermezza le spalle forti dell’altro e si lasciò andare, languido, alle attenzioni del suo amante, ancora distratto dal bacio appassionato che l’altro gli aveva concesso senza esitare: sentì le dita ruvide di Cao Cao sfiorargli l’erezione, sfiorando gentilmente la pelle sensibile – e poi scendendo verso zone più sensibili, per sfiorare la piccola apertura tra le natiche e stuzzicarla poco a poco. I piccoli movimenti circolari erano l’unica cosa a cui Zhang He poteva badare al momento, teso tra il desiderio estremo ed il timore di provare dolore; da qualche parte, nei suoi pensieri confusi, dimenticò che aver paura non sarebbe servito a nulla, che il suo signore sapeva sicuramente come carezzare una parte così delicata: non erano forse amanti da tempo?  
Dimentico del mondo intero fuori da quella camera, cercando soltanto qualcosa di più, mormorò semplicemente, fremendo del solo tocco sul suo corpo: “Mio signore… di più…”  
Scrutando il suo Generale sdraiato, con le cosce schiuse senza alcuna vergogna mentre si faceva stuzzicare tanto intimamente come nemmeno alcune delle sue concubine, Cao Cao si leccò le labbra e, senza tante cerimonie, allungò il braccio verso uno dei cuscini in disparte: ne estrasse, da sotto, una boccetta di olii che aprì immediatamente per intingervi le dita… le stesse dita che portò ancora una volta al di sotto del corpo caldo di Zhang He, per soffermarsi nuovamente tra le sue natiche. Rispose al piccolo mormorio di incoraggiamento direttamente con i fatti; si sistemò meglio tra le gambe del suo amante e chinò il capo, alzando lo sguardo a scrutare il suo viso rosso di piacere mentre schiudeva le labbra per lambire con la lingua l’erezione appena salata, quasi gustandone il sapore.  
Pian piano, il Generale si rilassò e si perse nel tocco accorto e gentile di Cao Cao, aiutato anche dalla sensazione incredibile che gli dava la lingua calda sulla sua erezione ormai fremente: senza pensarci, poggiò una mano sul capo del suo signore e gli accarezzò i capelli, inarcandosi appena mentre sentiva un primo dito, ben lubrificato, farsi strada nel suo corpo. Sicuramente non era la loro prima volta e ne erano già venute parecchie in precedenza, eppure non era qualcosa a cui il corpo poteva totalmente abituarsi: era logico che il dolore diminuisse e che i tempi si accorciassero, ma certe cose richiedevano sempre una… spinta.  
A quel primo dito se ne aggiunse rapidamente un secondo, seguito da un terzo. Probabilmente la sensazione della bocca calda ed umida che lo lavorava senza vergogna era abbastanza per distrarlo da qualsiasi dolore o fastidio, eppure parte dei dolci gemiti che si levavano dalle labbra di Zhang He erano dovuti anche alle dita che lo preparavano sapientemente. Ancora una volta, i loro sguardi si incrociarono per un lungo istante: Cao Cao non ebbe bisogno di parole per comprendere in quale stato di bisogno versasse il proprio amante – del resto, egli stesso sentiva di non poter più attendere, sebbene avere Zhang He sotto di sé, totalmente suo, fosse una sensazione che avrebbe voluto durasse per sempre.  
Scambiando con il suo amante uno sguardo d’intesa, gli porse la boccetta e si sistemò al suo fianco per intrecciare le gambe con quelle lunghe del Generale, godendo del semplice contatto; i tremiti di freddo, ormai, erano ben lontani da lui, pieno del calore di un’eccitazione sempre più forte. Scrutò solo per un momento le dita lunghe di Zhang He lucide di olii, preferendo scambiare con lui un altro bacio appassionato – tuttavia, quando le sentì sfiorare la sua erezione, dovette afferrare il fianco del proprio amante e reggersi lì per un istante, mentre una scarica di vero e proprio piacere gli scuoteva il corpo teso.  
“Junyi…” mormorò a mezza voce, il respiro spezzato.  
Si sentiva totalmente perso nel tocco delicato e tuttavia fermo del proprio amante, la carne sensibile di un’eccitazione ormai troppo forte per potersi trattenere. Avrebbe tanto voluto ribaltare il suo Generale ed allargargli le gambe senza tanti preamboli, abituato com’era a soddisfare immediatamente i propri desideri con concubine che assecondavano il suo desiderio, invece di nutrirlo ed infiammarlo. Zhang He, dal canto suo, lo stuzzicava e lo teneva sulle spine: non si trattava soltanto di una scopata veloce fatta con i vestiti addosso, era qualcosa che richiedeva un impegno di tutt’altro genere – un certo tipo di atmosfera, così come la necessità di sentire totalmente la sensazione del corpo nudo del proprio amante contro il proprio. Donare piacere e riceverne, invece di pretenderne senza reale interesse.  
Sentiva l’olio profumato scivolare lentamente, freddo d’aria notturna sulla carne bollente, raccolto in una piccola goccia, lungo la sua erezione. Lì per lì si chiese se la quantità non fosse eccessiva, ma la propria eccitazione gli ricordò che non avevano potuto vedersi per poco più di un mese; tanta accortezza suggeriva implicitamente che il Generale non avesse avuto altri amanti, cosa che – se possibile – fece sentire Cao Cao sempre più desideroso di soddisfare i propri desideri in fretta.  
“Va bene, Junyi… va bene…”  
Lo sguardo scuro di desiderio di Zhang He fece rabbrividire di pura eccitazione il condottiero. “Mio signore…”  
“Mengde.”  
“Pazientate.”  
E come avrebbe potuto rispondere di no? Affascinato dal viso rosso d’eccitazione, le palpebre appesantite dal desiderio e le labbra schiuse in un sospiro, Cao Cao non poté fare altro che sdraiarsi comodamente ed osservare il proprio amante che si prendeva cura della sua erezione, chiudendovi sopra il pugno scivoloso di olii per spargerli ed al contempo farlo godere sempre di più, mentre con le dita gli accarezzava la punta appena arrossata. Si chiese se non fosse una specie di silenziosa sfida, ma vide soltanto impazienza e desiderio nell’espressione del proprio partner.  
Il tempo parve dilatarsi nel silenzio di quella parte del palazzo intervallato soltanto dai piccoli sospiri di piacere della coppia e dal sordo scrosciare della pioggia al di fuori di una finestra spessa. Ogni carezza, ogni brivido, parvero durare lunghi minuti pieni di un’urgenza che cresceva in entrambi, una tensione che andava divenendo troppo forte.  
Sentendo la pazienza abbandonare poco a poco il suo signore, Zhang He si sistemò meglio e, gustandosi la reazione stupita e rapita del proprio amante, si mise a cavalcioni su di lui, stringendo le cosce sui fianchi stretti e temprati. Godette delle dita ruvide che gli accarezzavano il petto, i fianchi, il ventre e poi ancora più in basso, lì dove il desiderio bruciava e la tensione si accumulava; si inarcò appena, lasciandosi sfuggire un gemito di assoluta passione: sentiva di non poter più resistere, di volerlo immediatamente, eppure le sole carezze erano quanto di più piacevole potesse provare. Era ormai da tempo che il Generale non cercava intimità con altri, sebbene desiderasse trascorrere più tempo con il proprio superiore – tuttavia, non ne aveva mai fatto menzione, sapendo che l’altro aveva ben altro di cui occuparsi. Così, cercava di gustare la loro intimità il più possibile, toccando e facendosi toccare, lasciando che i loro corpi nudi si riscaldassero a vicenda mentre il desiderio si faceva insopportabile e diveniva pura urgenza.  
Ondeggiò dolcemente i fianchi su quelli del suo amante, scivolando con piacere sull’erezione ben lubrificata. Si lasciò andare ad un altro gemito goduto, scrutando dall’alto Cao Cao mentre dava un altro colpo, stavolta frizionando di più.  
“Junyi.”  
La presa del condottiero era ben ferma sui fianchi di Zhang He, sebbene un piccolo tremito di piacere fosse percettibile nel suo tono di voce.  
“Pazientate…” ripeté l’altro a mezza voce, sebbene il tremito fosse percettibile anche nel suo sprone poco convinto. Pazientare? Era difficile persino per lui – forse soprattutto per lui, che non aveva altri amanti.  
“E tu?”  
“Non voglio che finisca presto.”  
Non era affatto il momento adatto per parlarne, per confessare quanto gli sarebbe piaciuto che quelle notti fossero più frequenti, quanto stazionare ai confini dei territori Shu fosse gratificante militarmente ed allo stesso tempo difficile sentimentalmente. A prescindere, non era il caso di parlarne: la sua vita era dedicata esclusivamente a servire il suo signore, combattendo coloro che si opponevano a lui ed ostacolavano l’impero Wei; non ci sarebbe mai stato spazio per altro, se non per una moglie e dei figli.  
Nascose tutto con un sorriso, attendendo una reazione, godendosi il semplice calore dei loro corpi stretti assieme.  
“Potrei offendermi.”  
Il sorriso si trasformò in una risata sommessa e sincera. Zhang He carezzò con dita ancora scivolose di olii il petto dell’altro, disegnando distratto piccoli arabeschi, soffermandosi appena sui piccoli capezzoli scuri per titillarli piano. “Non intendevo quello…”  
“Lo so.”  
Cao Cao non aggiunse altro, se non un sospiro pieno di desiderio, ed il Generale seguì il suo esempio. Aiutato dal suo signore, finalmente si issò su di lui; poco a poco, sentì premere l’erezione dell’altro contro l’apertura lubrificata ed un brivido di piacere percorrergli la colonna vertebrale. Impaziente, accompagnò il movimento: bastò premere poco più forte per sentire, finalmente, la punta farsi strada nel suo corpo; lentamente, pur senza fermarsi, lasciò che il suo amante spingesse dal basso per bearsi dell’espressione goduta del suo viso velato di sudore.  
Non fu semplice fermarsi per assaporare la dolce sensazione di piacere che si levava dal suo bassoventre per spandersi verso l’alto, un calore che gli arrossava il viso; eppure, carezzare il viso di Cao Cao, osservare il suo petto sollevarsi con respiro regolare, sentire le carezze delle sue mani ruvide sulla pelle delicata erano dettagli che Zhang He amava forse più del sesso in sé. Il momento in cui si desidera restare incastrati così per sempre, bastandosi l’un l’altro, era quasi più piacevole del climax fuggevole – eppure, tutto il suo corpo non attendeva altro che quello.  
Si mosse lentamente, con un fremito che gli scosse delicatamente le spalle mentre si inarcava e tornava a sollevare i fianchi, subito afferrati dal sovrano Wei che li attirò nuovamente a sé, scattando in alto col proprio bacino: un colpo non troppo forte, ma talmente intenso da spingere il Generale a reggersi alle stesse braccia del suo amante mentre lasciava che il piacere gli attraversasse il corpo in tante piccole onde.  
Per quanto le sue intenzioni fossero nobili, bastò soltanto un altro sprone di Cao Cao, che afferrò l’erezione trascurata del suo amante, affinché Zhang He si lasciasse andare: dimentico di ogni delicatezza, spinse verso quelle dita che lo carezzavano sapientemente alla ricerca di qualcosa di più, come se fosse un segno d’avvertimento. Non attese una reazione, non riuscì semplicemente a trattenersi oltre – si scostò i capelli per portarli tutti su una spalla e lasciare del tutto a disposizione la sua pelle sensibile, desideroso di carezze… ed alla fine tornò a muoversi sul suo signore senza alcun freno, cavalcandolo senza vergogna.  
Sentì la stretta di Cao Cao sulla sua erezione farsi più decisa, mentre l’altra mano gli accarezzava il petto e sfiorava i capezzoli chiari in una carezza dolce, in netto contrasto con quel pugno che lo masturbava seguendo il ritmo frenetico. Il Generale gemette senza ritegno, incurante degli uomini di guardia alle stanze del suo signore, persino dimentico di loro e del resto dell’universo: viveva quei momenti con lui e per lui, mentre le semplici onde di piacere divenivano una marea che lo trascinava e sovrastava qualsiasi pensiero logico. Era il momento di lasciarsi andare, di perdersi insieme in quell’estasi che li faceva sospirare più forte, col fiato corto ed i visi arrossati.  
Le dita di Cao Cao premevano più forte sulla pelle chiara del fianco. Zhang He sapeva che gli sarebbero rimasti i segni addosso, ma la sua mente trasformò il pensiero di quei segni che gli rovinavano il corpo in una sorta d’orgoglio nel portare i lividi di passione su di sé, invisibili a tutti tranne che a sé ed al suo signore. Sentiva di non ragionare lucidamente, ma il solo pensiero lo riempiva di brividi piacevoli; allo stesso modo, avrebbe tanto desiderato lasciare un segno della loro intimità sul corpo del suo amante che fosse visibile a tutti… non si rattristò pur sapendo che sarebbe stato impossibile realizzare quel piccolo desiderio, essendo ormai preso da ben altre sensazioni.  
Si sentiva vibrare come una corda tesa pronta a spezzarsi, sentiva il piacere irradiarsi dalla mano che lo faceva godere senza vergogna: fremendo dolcemente, cercando di contenere i propri gemiti di assoluto trasporto, pensò confuso che non aveva intenzione di durare così poco, che gli sarebbe piaciuto prendersi tutta la notte…  
Invece, quasi si vergognò del modo in cui miagolò il nome del suo signore, della sua perdita di controllo. Selvaggiamente, senza più potersi contenere, si chinò un po’ in avanti ed usò il petto di Cao Cao come sostegno per stringere le cosce sui suoi fianchi e darsi ad una serie sempre più forte di colpi, fino a lasciarsi andare ad un vero e proprio grido di piacere; arrossendo in estasi, lì per lì non si curò del piacere del suo signore, lasciandosi andare ad un orgasmo talmente intenso da farlo quasi piangere di autentico godimento.  
Cao Cao lo scrutò, ormai provato, mentre si inarcava e si lasciava andare senza alcuna vergogna, mostrando senza problemi le reazioni del suo corpo, sporcandolo persino dei propri umori… non aveva importanza, il condottiero si sentiva totalmente rapito sia dalla bellezza e dalla sensualità del suo amante, sia dal suo stesso piacere. Sentendosi stringere in lui, piantato a fondo mentre Zhang He continuava a lasciarsi andare, Cao Cao non poté che cercare di godere anche lui, di raggiungere il suo Junyi in quello stato di grazia.  
Gli afferrò rudemente i fianchi, sporcandolo di umori con la mano usata per farlo venire, e gli tenne fermi i fianchi mentre, i piedi piantati sul letto per fare leva, lo colpiva con forza dal basso e tornava a guardare con desiderio il Generale. Ciò che lo fece venire fu vedere Zhang He che si portava una mano tra le gambe per accarezzarsi e continuare a godere insieme: una visione terribilmente erotica quella del suo amante alla sua mercé, tutto suo – una visione che gli risvegliava un senso di possesso del tutto diverso da quello provato verso le concubine, una sorta di piacere e di complicità che raramente aveva provato.  
Strinse ancora, con forza, i fianchi di Zhang He per piantarsi un’ultima volta in lui e venire con un sordo gemito, cercando di non coprire i mugolii estasiati del Generale che lo accompagnavano in quell’orgasmo  violento e sembravano invogliarlo a dargli di più. Alla fine, quando fu soddisfatto, lasciò piano, senza convinzione, i fianchi chiari del suo amante – vide i primi segni affiorare sulla pelle ben curata, ma non lo fece presente in quanto ovvietà. Finiva sempre così, quando non si vedevano per molto tempo.  
“Mengde…”  
“Credevo che non mi avresti mai chiamato così.”  
Accompagnò i movimenti di Zhang He per aiutarlo a sdraiarsi lateralmente senza scivolare, ancora tremante d’estasi, ed aggiunse una sorta di risatina sbrigativa, intendendo pronunciare quelle parole come un semplice scherzo. In realtà, era molto colpito dal modo del Generale di rapportarsi a lui: dopo tutto quel tempo, continuava a chiamarlo per nome così raramente che gli sembrava quasi una dimostrazione inutile di rispetto.  
“Ha realmente importanza?”  
“Dimmelo tu.”  
Cao Cao accolse tra le braccia il suo amante, portandosi una ciocca di capelli umidi di sudore al volto e godendo lo stesso del profumo che irradiavano. Non era il tipo d’uomo che si perdeva in chiacchiere, eppure non riusciva a trattare il Generale con distacco – non se ne stupiva nemmeno più, a dire il vero, dopo essersi rassegnato all’evidenza.  
“Sei il mio signore, penso che sia importante. Non mi piace essere trattato da sottoposto in camera da letto, ma questo e le campagne militari sono quasi… imprescindibili, per noi. Non divento un’altra persona, quando sono in questo letto…”  
“Ha senso.”  
Il condottiero intrecciò ciocche di capelli alle proprie dita e si lasciò cullare dal respiro dolce di Zhang He, unico suono che spezzava la quiete pesante della stanza – forse dell’intero palazzo, a notte inoltrata.  
Fuori, la pioggia batteva leggera.  
  
La luce filtrava, tenue, nella stanza silenziosa. Doveva essere tardi per gli standard di un soldato abituato al duro allenamento che si sveglia all’alba, fu il primo pensiero che gli venne in mente; fu colpito soltanto in un secondo momento dall’odore residuo del suo amante che si alzava dalle lenzuola disfatte.  
Sorridendo di soddisfazione, allungò, ancora ad occhi chiusi, una mano per sfiorare il corpo caldo dell’altro. Trovò strano che non dormisse più vicino a lui, ma non se ne crucciò – il cruccio fu trovarsi improvvisamente da solo nel proprio letto, proprio come doveva capitare alle donne che egli stesso era solito sedurre ed abbandonare prima del risveglio.  
Si mise a sedere, nudo, scarmigliato ed ancora assonnato.  
Zhang He era andato via già da tempo, le lenzuola all’altro lato del letto erano già fredde. Come ogni buon Generale, era logico che l’altro fosse già in servizio per controllare gli allenamenti dei soldati più esperti, correggendoli e spronandoli, probabilmente chiacchierando amabilmente con Xiahou Yuan mentre davano del filo da torcere alle reclute. Pur sapendo ed avendo constatato quanto Junyi gli fosse fedele, Cao Cao non riuscì a non sentirsi geloso del tempo che suo cugino ed il suo amante trascorrevano assieme.  
Dandosi dello sciocco e sentendosi vagamente irritato dai pensieri che gli si affacciavano alla mente, si alzò. Si chiese, guardandosi attorno, dove fossero i suoi attendenti, ma si interruppe per sorridere caldamente. Lì per terra, in un piccolo cantuccio tra l’ingresso e la parete, erano poggiate le scarpe bagnate che Junyi aveva portato con sé la notte precedente.  
Gliele avrebbe riconsegnate di persona.


End file.
